Rainbows After Rain
by WaywardCollision
Summary: Japan's high school basketball community is about to be shaken up and shaken down by some American girls that came to win. Rated T for swearing, obnoxious Aomine and Haizaki, and various other teenage things.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, just my OCs**

**Note: This story has not been beta-read. I'm sorry for any and all mistakes that are in this story. If you find any, please PM me or leave a review, and I'll see to it. If anyone is willing to be my beta, message me! I'd love to have someone help me clean up my writing!**

* * *

Swish

The melodious sound of a basketball gliding through a net.

A small smile crept across the young girl's face as the ball bounced back to her. She picked it up with one fluid motion and she lined herself to take another free throw.

The court she played on was silent except for the sound of the bouncing ball and swishing of the net.

A content sigh left her lips.

Her breath warm compared to the rapidly cooling October air. Night was approaching quickly, but she didn't care. She abandoned her free throws and began working on her left handed lay ups, her long strides able to take her from the three point arc to the block with ease.

Jogging back to her mark, the girl ran her fingers through her extremely short white-blonde hair, making it stand on it are own, stiff with sweat. Only after she did that did she realize how dark it was. The street lamps had switched on and all was quiet.

She walked to the post where her bag and camera were with the ball tucked under her arm, only able to hear her steps, the movement of her basketball shorts, and her heavy breathing. She picked up the beaten backpack, put the camera around her neck, grabbed her phone, and slung the bag over her shoulders.

'Shit!' she swore in her head, '6 missed calls from Mom. I am so dead when I get home.'

She grit her teeth, preparing herself for the major ass chewing when she got home.

* * *

"Where the hell were you?" came her mother's voice as she entered her home. She immediately swooped down and began to smother/kill her daughter with affection, "I was worried sick! I thought you had been abducted, or something!"

Oh her mother, always one to exaggerate.

"I'm fine Mom. I was out at the courts," she said as she attempted to maneuver out of her mother's vice like grip. "Chill out, we live on a military base. Not just anyone can waltz on and snatch me."

Her mother huffed at her daughters response. "Why couldn't I have had a daughter that acted her gender?"

"Mom!"

"I'm just saying," her mother said with another huff, flipping her own long white-blond hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, okay Mom," with that, the younger blond began to climb the stairs. "I'm going to shower and go to bed," she said, not looking back.

"Was it something I said?" the girl's mother asked, directing the question to her husband sitting in his recliner behind her.

The man looked up and said, "Of course it was dear. It always is."

He really should have thought that through better.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

This man had a death wish.

"I hate you, Philip."

"I love you too Teressa."

* * *

The girl kicked the door to her brother's room, "Yo, Dalton! I'm taking a shower!" she yelled as she walked past.

"Shuddup Parker! I'm tryin' to sleep!" was the reply, slightly muffled to those on the other side of the door.

"Whatever," she muttered as she entered the bathroom and closed the door, locking it for good measure. She turned on the shower to allow the water to heat up as she removed her contacts and shed her sweaty clothes. Stepping into the warm shower, she began to think about the happenings that the next day bring. It would be the first day of basketball tryouts at Yokota High School and she'd be damned if she didn't make varsity this year.

A determined fire burned brightly in her eyes as she finished rinsing her hair and stepped out of the shower.

"This year will be my year," she said quietly to herself as she dressed in her night clothes and wrapped the towel around her slightly damp hair. She gathered her clothes, unlocked the bathroom door and opened it to find her brother standing there with his legs crossed. As soon as he realized that the bathroom door was open, he shoved her out of the way, ran in and locked the door.

"I tried to warn you!" Parker said while laughing at her brother's ridiculous actions.

"Shuddup!"

* * *

Hello all! I'm moving this over from my Wattpad account so if you've seen this before it's okay. I'll be moving a couple other stories here as well so be on the look out! See you soon~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the glorious work that is Kuroko no Basuke. All I have are my OCs.**

**Note: Un-beta'd**

* * *

She couldn't stop running.

No matter how much she wanted water.

No matter how much she wanted to be able to breathe properly.

Try-outs were particularly grueling this year. A large number of new families had arrived on base over the summer, bringing more competition. Nearly one third of the 30 girls that showed had quit after the second mile. But at the fourth mile, there were exactly seventeen girls left. The program could only hold fifteen; eight for JV, seven for varsity.

Parker pushed her legs to carry her further. She was coming up on her sixth mile. As she passed the coach he motioned for her to stop. She complied, immediately feeling woozy and nearly falling flat on her cramping butt. As more and more girls came around the curve of the track, he motioned for them to stop as well. The last two girls were returning varsity players, whom appeared to be jogging.

The coach, Brian Dade, frowned, "What are you doing?"

"Running?" one of the girls replied as if it was a question.

Now, Dade was a patient man, but he couldn't stand slackers.

"I'm sorry you two, I'm going to have to ask you two to leave," he said, his frown deepening.

"But we did the miles, Coach! You didn't say how fast to do them!" the other girl protested.

He shook his head, "I expect one hundred percent out of my players at all times. You two should know that better than anyone else."

"This is so unfair! We wasted our time out here running to be on the stupid team which we were captains of last season!" the first girl yelled at Dade.

The girls that were still in tryouts paused what they were doing to watch the melodramatic scene play out. Even Parker watched with mild interest. While the two girls continued to yell at the coach, Parker finished her third water bottle. Putting the empties in her bag to refill later, she began to stretch her muscles, to prevent herself from cramping. She looked up when the coach addressed the remaining girls.

"Now that we're done, we'll be working ball handling and passing drills for the rest of the tryout period today."

A collective sigh of relief came from the girls. Maybe Coach wasn't so bad.

After another hour of less painful exercises, coach released them. As the girls gathered their stuff, Coach called out to them as he walked through the door, "Stretch well tonight. Tomorrow, we'll be doing sprint drills," his voice full of mirth.

On second thought, maybe he was the spawn of the Devil himself.

* * *

"Food," Parker groaned as she walked through the door. Her stomach was talking, and it wasn't saying very nice things.

Her mother's head poked out from the living room, "Dear God, you look like shit."

"Thanks Mom, that's exactly what everyone wants to hear," she retorted sarcastically.

She stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and snagged the peanut butter from the cabinet. She washed the apple and took a big bite, following it with a large scoop of peanut butter. Her mother looked at her, eyes full of distaste. Why did her daughter act like a male? She didn't know where she went wrong!

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an opening trash can and the pop of a marker top being removed. Looking back at her daughter, Teresa saw Parker writing her name on a now half empty jar of peanut butter, apple nowhere to be seen. She sighed, as she usually did in matters pertaining to her daughter. 'Why can't she even pretend to be a lady?'

* * *

The next day of tryouts was even worse than the first. Many of the girls didn't take Dade's advice and every small movement caused them a rather large amount of pain. Even though Parker stretched after she got out of the shower, she was still sore. She felt bad for the girls that looked as if they could barely walk during the school day.

The first hour of tryouts was purely sprint drills, judged based on speed and endurance. The following two hours were shooting and defense drills. Parker nearly screamed when she heard that. She sucked pretty bad when it came to shooting. She tried to compensate by playing good defense, but she couldn't help but feel inadequate.

* * *

The third day of tryouts was by far the best day for Parker. They started with lay-up drills, allowing her to show her one of strongest points. Following, they did rebounding and outlet passes. The angels were probably making up for the hell the put her through yesterday. Due to her height, she had an easy time securing the ball and lunching long passes down the court.

* * *

The fourth day was circuit training. Though she had become stronger, the core, upper body, and lower body exercises were just as painful as she remembered them to be.

'Damn it! These are much harder than last year!' Parker mentally screamed. Sweat poured down her face from her hairline as she twisted her torso from side to side, moving the twenty pound medicine ball clasped between her hands from side to side. The whistle blew, signaling that it was time to switch station. Which for her happened to be push-ups.

Oh how she hated push ups that day.

* * *

The final day of tryouts. The day of truth. She strolled into the gym, backpack slung over her shoulders, her basketball bag filled with her school clothes over her right arm. She dropped her stuff in front of the wooden bleachers and began to chat happily with her friends from the year before and the new friends she made during tryouts. She slipped on a pre-wrap headband to keep her bangs out of her eyes as she usually did. She adjusted her white jersey and royal blue shorts then checked the laces on her blue and black Hyperdunks. She wanted everything to be perfect.

This year would be her year.

The last few girls scurried in and dropped their stuff mere moments before the not-so-big guy himself walked in. He observed the girls for minute and announced, "Today is the final day of tryouts. By the time you walk out of this gym, you will know which team you're on. We will be scrimmaging to see how you all do in game situations. Separate into your preferred positions and we will pick teams that way," his voice rang with authority.

As soon as he was finished talking, the gym burst into a flurry of motion and voices shouting for Point Guards to assemble around such and such and Power Forwards to gather near whoever. Parker looked around for a group yelling Small Forwards or holding up the number 3 on their fingers. She found a pair of girls looking around holding the number three up, looking uncertain. Parker approached them.

"You two are are small forwards?" she questioned as she looked down upon the two. Both girls looked to her quickly and nodded.

When the shouting and rearranging died down Dade began to speak, "It is a five versus five match. I will substitute players as I see fit. You may or may not be on the same team when I substitute in or out. No complaining, and no whining about that being unfair. Do I make myself clear?"

All of the girls nodded and some even threw in a 'Yes coach!'

Parker was one the first small forwards chosen to play. Her team was moving the ball well, but they weren't playing as a team. They took shots just because they could, even though they had much better chances of scoring if they had passed it. The other team was hardly fairing any better. They played selfish offense and sloppy defense. Parker was hardly tired because everyone took the liberty of never giving her the ball, no matter how wide open she was. The other small forward could have sat down in the middle of the court and it wouldn't have mattered.

After about five minutes, Coach blew his whistle and called the girls in. "I expected better from you all. This 'basketball' that you're playing is selfish and disgusting to look at. Now, I'm going to be making some changes. If you're off, you're off, no complaints. Are we clear?"

Many of the girls that were on the court walked off with frowns as the girls on the sideline took their place.

The game continued with several substitutions and many unhappy girls coming on and off the court. Parker finally ended up on a team that could work together. They just seemed to click. There were no arguments or snide remarks made towards teammates, only the flow of the ball and the thrill of playing the game.

Dade didn't know what to say. Never in his seventeen years of coaching, nor his fifty-six years of life, had he ever seen such natural flow connection between players before. Every pass, every shot, every single movement of the defense appeared so fluid that he was mesmerized. He made sure to write down the girl's tryout number and circle them.

He had found his Varsity starters.

* * *

The final tryout block drew to a close and Dade called all of the girls over.

"I have seen a great display of talent during this week of tryouts. I have made decisions for team placements and varsity starters. My decisions are final, do not try to convince me otherwise. I will call you into my office individually and talk to you about your standing." With that, he looked at his list, "Claire Anderson will be first."

After nearly an hour of waiting, Dade finally called her over, "Parker Machden!"

She stood up quickly and walked stiffly into the office, he hands shaky and sweaty with anxiety.

Dade calmly sat in his chair and assessed the girl sitting on the other side of his desk. He noticed her fidgeting and the spark of excitement in her eyes.

"So; how did you think you did during tryouts, Parker?"

"Uh..." she didn't know what to say. "I think I did fairly well, I guess."

"You guess?" Dade questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess. I displayed what I consider to be my best, but at this point, it's not in my hands to decide what's best anymore," Parker replied, rubbing the back of her neck.

Dade nodded and began to chuckle.

"Coach?" Parker questioned, worry and slight distrust evident in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes, of course," he said looking at her, "It's just that, those were some wise words you just spoke."

"Oh, well yeah. I try," she replied letting out an uneasy laugh.

"Back to the matter at hand," Dade's demeanor became very serious. "I do believe that I'll have the pleasure of coaching one of the best varsity teams I've had to date with you as one of the five starters."

The office was completely silent. Suddenly, Dade's words sank in.

"What?"

"Did I stutter?"

She looked to Dade as a humongous smile lit up her face, "Thank you, Coach."

"No need to thank me. Your skill and dedication is the only thing you have to thank. That, and the girls you played with during the scrimmages. Tomorrow, practice is here at 0900. Don't be late. We'll be handing out practice uniforms at the beginning. Dismissed."

With that, Parker practically ran out of the office, a grin still plastered on her face.

* * *

So yeah. That's it. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: *gross sobbing* I don't own a thing of Kuroko no Basuke, just my OCs.**

**Note: Un-beta'd**

* * *

"Dammit, Wesley!" Parker exclaimed as she looked at the photos on her laptop screen. "These pictures are no good! What the hell were you smoking when you took these pictures?" Every single photo was either grainy, blurry, or of something completely unrelated to the assignment given.

'Why, why, why? Why did I take the job of photography director for the yearbook? The staff is completely incompetent! They couldn't even capture a quality shot of one of the few football games the school participated in!'

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She pulled up her email and sent the set of pictures to the yearbook director, Mrs. Holtum, to show her what kind of shit she was dealing with this time. She then proceeded to plug in her headphones, start her working playlist, and open the cleaning program on her computer.

'Looks like another long night. I can't believe, actually, yes I can believe he waited until the night before the deadline to send me this pile of crap!'

Her day up until that point was jammed with so many responsibilities, there was hardly any time to come up for air. Between school, yearbook staff meetings, homework, two hour basketball practices, weightlifting, housework, and taking care of her brother and others who can't keep their shit together on their own; she was exhausted, but she soldiered on.

'Finally, I'm finished.' she looked over at her clock, 'And it's only 0130.'

'Wait. I started on this at 2300! I hope that little shit appreciates what I did for him!' she growled in her mind.

She saved the images to a flash drive and once more on the laptop, powered it off, and stuck the device in her bag and put the flash drive on her key ring.

She threw herself on to her bed and let out a sigh, 'At least tomorrow is Friday. Wait, it's past midnight so it's already Friday. Definitely a sweatpants day.'

With this, she fell off in to an deep sleep.

* * *

Looking over at her clock, she bolted upright.

"No, no no! It's seven already! Gotta get ready, gotta get ready!" She said as she scrambled around her room. She hurriedly pulled on a sports bra and black spandex and grabbed a pair of black sweats and a royal blue long-sleeved t-shirt with the words 'Yokota Panthers' on the sleeves with gold lettering. She grabbed a thick black headband from her drawer and put it around her neck as she bustled in to the bathroom.

Quickly washing her face and brushing her teeth, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

'I look like death,' she let out a groan as she examined the bags under her eyes.

She glanced at the battery powered clock on the sink '0708'. She dried her face and pushed her hair back with the hairband, she exited the bathroom and entered her room. She grabbed a pair of black mid-calf socks and grabbed her black and grey sneakers. After yanking on a grey sweatshirt, she shouldered her backpack and basketball bag. Rushing out of her room, she hit the lights and closed the door, not wanting her mother to see the state her room was now in. She ran down the stairs to where her brother was just finishing up his breakfast. He looked at her and smirked.

"Catch," he tossed her a plastic bag filled with cereal and a protein bar at her.

"Thank you!" she replied as she went in to the kitchen to grab a her water bottle. She swiftly filled it with ice and moved to the sink to fill it with tap water. She screwed on the cap as she walked out of the kitchen and put it in to the side pocket of her backpack. She exited the house, Dalton right behind her. He locked the door and they both booked it to the shuttle stop. Luckily for them the shuttle was coming in to sight as they came to a stop.

"Do we have to do this every morning?" Dalton wheezed out as they entered the shuttle.

"Until you get your license, yes," Parker replied shortly.

Dalton sighed and sank in to the nearest seat while his sister choose to stand.

* * *

Closing her basketball locker, Parker let out an irritated huff. Her day had gone smoothly up until fourth period. She showed Mrs. Holtum what she had managed to salvage from Wesley's photos and needless to say, she wasn't to pleased with the boy. Wesley, after getting chewed out by Mrs. Holtum, had blamed Parker for the shitty quality of his photos.

"She could have edited them better, or she could have done that assignment herself."

That really annoyed her but she let it go. When he decided to bad-mouth her when speaking to the other yearbook staff, she felt like putting him in his place but she didn't want to make a scene. Because of this, she just sat the, silently seething with rage while the upper class man questioned her competence and ability as photography director.

"I feel like pegging a basketball at that idiot's head," she muttered darkly as she exited the locker room.

"Wow, violent much?" her fellow starter, Erica Pearson, commented as she too closed her locker.

Erica was a sophmore just like she was, she was also the shortest starter, standing at five feet eight inches. Her height was often a topic of ridicule by her taller teammates, but her shooting abilities were nothing to be trifled with. Her braids pulled back into a thick ponytail, accentuating her high cheek bones and dark face.

Parker felt an arm sling around her shoulder and a hand pat the top of her head. She looked over to see her friend Mackenzie Denham was the one with her arm around her shoulder and Genesis Fontana the owner of the hand on her head.

Mackenzie, also a sophmore, was an inch taller than Parker. Her six foot stature gave her a large advantage when playing her position of power forward. Her features were slightly oriental as her mother was of Asian decent. Genesis, a junior, was the tallest girl on the team, hell, she was the tallest girl in the whole school, towering at six foot four inches. Her smiling face and kind nature kept betrayed her intimidating image, but on the court, she was a monster center

"I hope you don't lose your temper. We can't afford to have you suspended," came a comment from Emma Barr.

Senior point guard and captain, Emma stood at five feet nine inches. Only slightly taller than Erica, she made up for it with her commanding presence and positive attitude.

The other two varsity players, Cameron and Andrea Crenshaw, laughed at Emma's statement. The two girls were twins, only in their freshmen year. The young African-American girls were good enough to beat out the older girls for their spots on varsity.

Parker gave a small smile, "Of course not. You guys would miss me too much."

The girls laughed good-naturedly and exited the locker room together. They reached the court, and began to warm up. As Brandi came down from her lay-up off of a pass from Mackenzie, Dade walked in. The girls continues to run the drill until he spoke.

"I have some exciting news for you girls."

The girls stopped and looked at him. The grin on his face could either mean a long and painful practice or actual good news. Needless, to say, they were all hoping for the latter.

"What would that be coach?" Emma asked cautiously.

"We'll be competing in a tournament next weekend."

The ball dropped from Cameron's hands.

"What?!"

The surprised voices of the girls filled the nearly empty gym.

"Did I stutter?"

"No coach!" the girls replied quickly.

"If you don't mind my asking, which tournament are we competing in?" Genesis asked.

"We'll be competing in the preliminary rounds of the Winter Cup. When we make it through there, we'll compete at the actual Winter Cup in December," Dade said with a smirk on his face.

The girls draws nearly hit the ground. "I thought the only ones allowed to compete at the Winter Cup are the top eight from the Summer Interhigh!" Parker exclaimed. "Are we even eligible to compete?"

Dade laughed, "This year is the anniversary so they're letting many more school compete. Also, there are't nearly as many girls basketball teams as there are boys."

"Coach, who did you kill to get us in?" Erica asked jokingly.

"It's a secret."

* * *

Indeed. That's it. I don't know how long this whole story is going to be but it'll probably be around ten chapters. Toodles~


End file.
